School Storytelling Draft v2
Storytelling Prologue “What uniqueness and innovation.” A figure proclaimed, walking towards a table in a dim lit room. “How so? I could be just a bunch of foxes with a rare mutation. I don’t understand why you called me in the middle of my schedule, Kriyos.” “Lend me ample moments, friend. Let me explain my curiosity and amazement. They’re not just simple foxes, Davis. You heard about the recent skirmishes that includes your infantry battalion.” Kriyos handed Davis the documents in his hand, Davis goes ahead and looks through all the documents. “Little quantity of info.” He said. “Which is why I want to gather information on them.” Kriyos explained. “I’ve been talking with your battalion commander, he says more repeated raids from them will prompt a response towards them.” Kriyos said, while he sits down at the table across from his friend, Davis. “As you are a lieutenant of a squad of 6, I want a favor from you, Davis. To accumulate data on these foxes” “Might fetch you a corpse, these guys are really annoying and destructive.” Chapter 1 In snowy terrain, littered with mountains and the presence of a snowstorm. The inclines varied widely, the mountains skyrocketing in height and shadowing the land that’s hiding from the sun. A lone being was walking slowly through the snow, within the heavy density of trees that reside between the towering mountains. This being was of an unusual species, an anthropomorphic fox, black fur with a light gray glowing aura around him. His iris dark gray, barely matching with the white remaining surface of his eyes. He had a facial expression yelling displeasement, as he continue along his slogging through the snow. The sky’s light had been gradually fading, signaling that nighttime is bound to arrive. The anthro had paused his aimless trailing. “Chromes!” He yells out. “Let’s form up! Nighttime’s closing in!” He had continues his calls for a handful of minutes, then he hears the mashing of snow to his 5’ o clock. It was another one of his kind; however, an appearance that yells out variety from his. Chromes appeared to be a fox as well, through prancing on all 4s, and with horns on his head, two pairs of two smaller ones then two larger horns by his ears. There was also horns present on his forepaws. His pelt was nearly all white with a small tint of gray. His iris consisting of the color light gray. Chromes pounced on his anthro friend, forming a wide smile while doing so. This was presented as an annoyance to his friend. “Why the lack of amusement?” Chromes asked, jumping off of him to circle around him, maintaining a grin. “Our task and location does not fit my interests,” the anthro replied. “You seem to try hard to be an outliner of our people.” Chromes says while poking at him. “Why Ashes anyway? Did you pick that name?” He asked. “No, I have not yet constructed a name. I am nicknamed Ashes because of my appearance. Much like your name, Chromes. I don’t see a reason to name those who is bound by death within moments.” His feral friend stops and pauses, and raises an eyebrow at his taller companion as he continues his way. “Such a depressing one. Hmm? Someone needs a hug.” Chromes catches up with him, continuing his exploration with him. ' ' Chapter 2 The two continue to prowl, the day shifting as the sun tires and gradually falls. “Are we there yet?” Asks Chromes “Restrain yourself from reciting that arrogant quote.” Growled Ashes, Chromes grins and asks again, “Seriously, are we there yet? Better yet, are you even reading the map right? Is it the right map? How did you even get it?” “Had to relieve someone of it” Chromes stops and raises an eyebrow at Ashes, showing a pinch of concern. He walks up to him. “Hunter?” “A fitting description, yes.” “You’re too passive-aggressive, ya’ know. We’re going to be seen more and more as ruthless terrorists with your rash actions” Chromes says, maintaining his concerned expression “Not that I’m complaining, I do hope for excitement. Even if it must take the form of battle.” Chromes proclaims as he pranced around wildly. “Does your kind of the horned subspecies still not know how to silence their excitement?” Ashes looked back and glared at Chromes, disapproving of his high energy Chromes pounces around and circles Ashes happily, presenting his free and lively spirit. “You need to lighten up. Are you from that other state of Devouts? They’re dark and depressing, fits you. Would explain everything actually. You need to loosen up, we’re in snow! Mountains! By ourselves! The deadline to report is just a couple of weeks! Why are you acting like your whole families been murdered?” Chromes utters. A small smile on his face. “Lighten up.” He said. “Like my little brother has been lightened up against the government that owns the nearby region?” Ashes says in a cold, stony voice. Chromes quickly rid of his smile and stared at his greatly unassumed acquaintance. He coughed up to suppress his laughter. Not out of disrespect but due to how he worded his little brother’s demise. He laughs nervously, instantly feeling pity for his travel mate.